


Yoshiki's Birthday

by Kishi (el_o_l)



Series: I Write Sins Not Oneshots [6]
Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), Corpse Party: Tortured Souls
Genre: AU where everyone is happy, CP, Fluff, Gen, Kishinuma Miki mention, Slice of Life, inserts some sort of morishiki interaction because i was just like that, lowkey Neiko, yoshiki totally cries when he goes home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_o_l/pseuds/Kishi
Summary: A oneshot of Yoshiki's birthday at school with his classmates, who are determined to make him enjoy it.





	Yoshiki's Birthday

"Ah..."

Yoshiki looked at his calendar. The eighth of November, huh? It, in his head, wasn't a very special date in particular. It was his birthday, but it had never had much significance or happiness around it. His parents had let him celebrate in the past, but had never really made it important. He was on his own now, and they couldn't tie him down. He could do what he wanted, within reason of the law. But last year, he had been so miserable that he hadn't even bothered, so the idea of celebrating his birthday now seemed afar from necessary.

Yoshiki contemplated skipping classes for a moment, but found no point in it. After all, the few people that made his life brighter would be at school all day - he may as well go, even if they were oblivious to the fact that it was his birthday. It didn't mean that he couldn't go in a few minutes late, though, as he was already out of time, so he put his uniform on at a regular pace and set off to Kisaragi high.

By the time he'd reached the door of class 2-9, he was eight minutes late from the bell.

"All in your own time, Kishinuma," Yamazaki-sensei, the main teacher of 2-9 sighed and went to the teacher's podium to correct the register.

"Sorry," Yoshiki mumbled and made his way to his seat on the left hand side of the classroom, near the back. As he put his things down and sat in his seat, he looked behind him towards Shinozaki, who was sitting in the row next to his own, her seat diagonally behind him. She gave him a small smile before turning her attention back to Yamazaki-sensei. Yoshiki also noticed movement from the other side of the classroom, and it grasped his attention. It was Satoshi, who flashed a grin at him and gave him a thumbs up, facing the front again afterwards. Yoshiki rolled his eyes at the child-like behavior that Satoshi always seemed to inhabit and finally focused on the actual lesson being taught.

Yoshiki simply felt like strolling through the day, so he managed to avoid most conversations and communication throughout his lessons and escaped to the school roof during lunch. Not his best move, since most of his friends were aware of this habit.

"Hey, Yoshiki!" Satoshi's voice came from the stairway descending from the roof.

"Yo," Yoshiki greeted him. The brunette walked towards the wall that Yoshiki was leaning against and sat himself down.

"Where've you been?"

"Uh, class?" He replied, confused.

"I thought I told you to wait for me after English?"

"You did?" 

"Ah, jeez..." Satoshi sighed. "Yeah." It didn't ring a bell.

"Sorry. I must have forgotten, or didn't listen... or didn't hear..."

"I get it. Anyway, where's your lunch?"

"Oh, I have it in my pocket," Yoshiki tapped the side of his trousers. "I just didn't feel like eating yet."

"So you did wait for me, somehow?" Satoshi grinned.

"Seems like it." Yoshiki sat down beside Satoshi and the two friends began to eat.

"So..." Satoshi said, halfway through his sandwich. "When were you gonna tell me it was your birthday?"

"Huh?" How did he know?

"It's today, right?"

"Y-Yeah, but... I didn't say anything. How would you know?"

"Yui-sensei said so before class. They do have all the details of our class."

"Great," Yoshiki muttered. 

"Hey, why are you so against people knowing?"

"You all make a fuss about birthdays. Remember Shinozaki's?" The two reminisced all the attention from the group that Shinozaki had received on her birthday two months ago. Shinohara had gotten more than excited. Lunch was almost like a full-blown party for them all.

"Yeah, I uh... told Shinohara not to go that far this time."

"This time? Really, Satoshi?"

"Fine, we'll go to class," Shinohara had muttered back then. "But next time a birthday comes up I WILL get a piñata and I WILL make it rain with candy."

"No," Nakashima had told her, wearily but firmly. "There will be no next time. If you dare bring a piñata into school I will tie you to it and you will hang there whilst everyone beats it."

"What, you think we're gonna just ignore this special day?" Satoshi gloated with a glint in his eye.

"Please do."

"We gotta do something."

"Do me a favor and get me some peace and quiet. I don't have work today anyway, so that's my treat."

"Hopeless..." he muttered and stood up to throw his crisp packet in the bin. As if on cue, the door burst open, knocking him flat onto the floor, and Yoshiki cracked up.

"Ki-SHI-numa!" His laughter died down almost immediately upon identifying the voice. Shinohara skipped up to him and threw her arms around him.

"W-what the- Shinohara, what the hell!"

"Happy birthday~" she smirked.

"It could have been." Yoshiki noticed the two other figures tending to Satoshi, who was rubbing his head dizzily. "Oi, Nakashima, get your yapping pet under control!"

"Ah, Seiko!" Nakashima left Satoshi and Suzumoto and attempted to pull Shinohara off the blond. She tugged until Shinohara decided to let go, and they fell on the floor rapidly with Shinohara sitting smugly in Nakashima's lap.

"Oh, so you didn't like me doing that, huh, Naomi?" She practically frothed.

"S-Seiko! Seiko, get off me! My skirt!" Yoshiki sighed.

"My peace and quiet would be happily accepted right about now!" He called out loudly.

"There's no pity, is there?" Satoshi murmured as he accepted a hand from Suzumoto, one hand still cradling the back of his head.

"Should've been more careful with your scheme," he retorted.

"Hey, I did not ask these three to come up here!"

"Yeah, I can't put your intelligence that low," Yoshiki muttered.

"Ah~ I wouldn't have forgiven you for saying that any other day, Kishinuma-kun," Shinohara dragged her words dramatically. "Aren't you lucky?"

"God help me."

"Happy birthday, Kishinuma-kun!" Suzumoto chirped happily.

"Uh, thanks." He rubbed the back of his head tentatively and looked away. Nakashima suddenly shoved Shinohara's back and she fell face-forward onto the ground, Nakashima standing up victoriously.

"Ow..." Shinohara murmured. Nakashima's smug look suddenly turned to concern as she knelt beside her best friend.

"God, did I hurt you? I'm sorry, Seiko, I just wanted to get up," she babbled. Shinohara simply pushed herself up and rubbed her face.

"Oh dear, you got me all dirty, Naomi... guess I'll have to clean up~" and with that, she latched onto Nakashima's shoulders and started to rub her face into her chest, much to the surprise and horror of Nakashima.

"Well," Satoshi said awkwardly. Suzumoto began to speak, but she was cut off by the bell.

"Ha!" Yoshiki yelled and threw his hands up. "Praise this school for unreasonably short lunch breaks!" He quickly made his way towards the stairs and, for once, he ended up early to his maths lesson.

At the end of school, Yoshiki briskly made his way out as to avoid Satoshi and the others.

"S-sorry," he yelled to someone that he almost knocked over in the process of his 'escape'. He was so absorbed in the idea of getting home that he ended up tripping over a crack in the sidewalk and ended up grazing his arms over the pavement. "Gods sake..."

"I was afraid... I'd have to start... running in a minute." Morishige's voice loomed above Yoshiki, and he realized that the 'crack' in the pavement was more like a lump. A very shoe-shaped-feeling lump.

"You tripped me up!" Yoshiki exclaimed.

"No. You tripped... over a dead rat."

"Wh-wha?" Yoshiki turned around and scrambled to his feet. "E-eyah!" A few passing students laughed at him. Morishige was right, as usual. He also seemed to be breathing heavily. "Just my luck... I take it you're here to capture me?"

"Yes... it was either me or Shinohara... I figured I'd spare you the humiliation of being dragged back inside."

"Oh, gee, extra time in school. Just what I wanted today. I actually tried not to get a detention today, and look what happened." Morishige gave him a wry smile. "No, this is worse. So much worse."

"Shinohara said that if I wasn't back with you in ten minutes, she'd come herself. If I were you, I'd follow me." With that, Morishige started walking back into Kisaragi, and Yoshiki had no choice but to trail behind him, back toward class 2-9.

When they got there, Morishige opened the door cautiously. Yoshiki was expecting the immature friends he had to jump out as if they were six years old, but they didn't. They had pushed few desks and had created a table that they were all sitting around. When Morishige and Yoshiki walked in, they stopped talking and turned to greet them.

"We've tied Shinohara to her chair," was the first thing that he heard. He recognized it as Shinozaki's voice.

"That's a lie!" Shinohara retorted cheekily. "If you want to make him feel better about this, then get your shit together, grab his collar, pull him do-" Nakashima clamped her hand over Shinohara's mouth before she could say anything else.

"You guys didn't have to do this, seriously," Yoshiki started with a blank expression. There were drinks and snacks over the tables, still in their packets.

"Well, we did, so enjoy it," Satoshi pulled Yoshiki over to the seat next to him and Morishige also sat down.

"Yui-sensei went out at lunch with me to pick some food out," Shinozaki told him brightly. So that's where she was. Sure enough, Yui-sensei was at her desk, smiling away.

"Uh, thanks." Yoshiki didn't really know how to react - he'd never had anyone do something like this for him before besides his sister. He made a mental note to call Miki tonight, otherwise she'd be furious at him tomorrow. He noticed that everyone was staring at him intently, as if he were supposed to say something else. "I... I appreciate it, I guess."

"If you'd told us earlier, we could've gotten you something all toge-" Suzumoto started.

"N-no, no, that really wouldn't be necessary. This is fine. This is great. I couldn't ask for anything more... uh, yeah..." He'd gone and embarrassed himself yet again. "Ha, there I go."

"At least you didn't come into contact with the ground today," Satoshi muttered whilst glaring at Shinohara.

"I wouldn't put all my faith in that statement," Morishige said with what almost seemed like a sly tone for him.

"Don't get me started, that was your fault," Yoshiki argued.

"I didn't have anything to do with a dead rat on the sidewalk. Frankly, I found that disgusting too."

"I'm still blaming you," he smirked.

The next hour consisted of joking around, eating the crap that Yui-sensei and Shinozaki had purchased and telling stories as well as just general conversations. It felt normal and, in all honesty, Yoshiki treasured the moment, no matter how hard he tried to play it off. For his friends to go such lengths to please him at such short notice... it was an act he would certainly never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is lowkey cute I don't mind this. I think its evident I'm much better at writing non-ship oneshots (at least at this point in my life). Leave kudos if you enjoyed or give feedback in the comments :)


End file.
